monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epikpie/Set Creation Theory
as per requested by harry and others, An overanalyzation of the mechanics of set-building in PvP, written by a noob who found some pie. =Set Theory= Introduction Set Theory is a comprehensive guide to making and maintaining a powerful set for use in PvP, written by some noob who has pie, as a culmination for all the crap that he accumulated after nearly a year of PvP. For anybody who doesn't know how to make a set, this is the most comprehensive, overanalyzed and most complex way to learn how to create a set. For anybody who doesn't know what PvP is, move your hands off the keyboard and mouse for one second and ask yourself why the hell you're reading this or on this wiki in the first place. you know, I did say I was writing this for noobs who don't know how to make a set, but most of them don't even know the wiki exists. This is more for those who are looking to master the mechanics of Riltak. Though this is a comprehensive guide to creating a set in PvP, much of what is in this document is heavily skill-based, and it really depends on what set you, the player enjoy and am good at using. If you don't enjoy the set that you end up building based on this document, don't use it- use something you enjoy. The 1st rule to PvP- or, for that matter, the entire game- is enjoyment. Edit: I'm nuking this entire document and re-writing it entirely from the ground-up. This is partially because there are so many new weapons and armors that have completely changed PvP as well as the fact that old PvP, the PvP that this document was previously based on, had basically one good set. There are now multiple good sets. This is also because the old Set Theory document had a whole lot of fluff that made the document a pain in the ass to read. I'm nuking all that fluff. This new document will only contain streamlined content. With that said, welcome to Set Theory. Weapon Choice Weapons are the most important aspect to consider when making your PvP set. Your choice of weaponry, alongside your choice of armor, will completely decide how you fight against others. This section will help you determine which weapons you want to use as well as giving insight into specific weapons that often see use on Riltak. Or, if you don't want to read the insane walloftext that's below, I'll put tl;d-star ratings on the end of all my weapon examples. This section, like your inventory, will be divided into two different sections: Melee Weapons and Ranged Weapons. But before we can look at the actual weapons themselves, there are three key concepts that must be explained before evaluating the effectiveness of each weapon. DPS DPS, aka damage-per-second, is how much damage you can dish out every second. blahblahblah you should all know what this means for each individual weapon. But when looked at within a set, DPS has some interesting implications. When deciding the strength of a set, you look at the total DPS your set has, instead of each individual weapon. Any good PvP'er knows that it's usually far superior to swap weapons out in order to maximize their effectiveness while side-stepping their cooldown. Ease of Use Ease of Use is catch-all term that describes how easy (or difficult) it is to land hits with a weapon. A weapon that is easy to use will land more hits than a weapon that is hard to use. For example, the Merry Avenger's Bow is more difficult to use than the Super Sniper because its shots not only require time to reach their target, they also scatter. When making your own set, it is important to consider your own strengths and weaknesses, and evaluate a weapon's ease of use based on that. Spike Damage A third factor to consider when choosing weapons is spike damage. Against almost all players, spike damage is like, super, super important. Spike damage is the ability of a weapon to end a fight in a single hit. So weapons like Overseer Warhammer, despite being both hard to use and low DPS, still sees play due to its sky-high spike damage. Ranged Weapon Examples Exponential RPG: '''If you don't have this weapon in your set, you're probably doing something wrong. The Exponential RPG is the strongest weapon in PvP, bar none. Sure, its damage may not look impressive and it's not a whole lot of DPS, but it is perhaps the easiest weapon in the game to use. It deals its damage with more consistence than any other weapon, and it's this consistency that has led to its inclusion in almost all PvP sets. Five stars. '''Super Sniper: '''It has tons of spike damage, and its instant firing speed makes it easy to weapon-swap, greatly increasing the overall DPS of your set. It does require a bit of aim, but its instantaneous projectile speed keeps it from being very difficult to use. Four and a half stars. '''Omega Rainbow Crossbow: This is basically a better Super Sniper. It has more spike damage and fires faster, giving it higher DPS as well. The only drawback is that it's a projectile ranged, and is therefore more difficult to use. Five stars. Merry Avenger's Bow: You can't write a PvP document without mentioning this weapon. This weapon gives your set tons of DPS as well as having the most spike damage out of any ranged weapon. This comes with a price, however - the Merry Avenger's Bow is considered to be the most difficult ranged weapon to use. Four stars. Overseer Bow: Much like the Merry Avenger's Bow, the Overseer's Bow has plenty of spike potential and is a lot easier to use due to the faster projectile speed and single-shot. However, it lacks the explosive spike damage and to a lesser degree DPS that Merry Avenger's has, which is why it does not see as much play. Three stars. Omega Rainbow Blaster: This is a fuckin PvE ranged wHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING IN MY RILTAK DOCUMENT ASHDFKHA- In all seriousness, this isn't usually a good weapon choice. Its automatic weapon category makes it difficult to land 100% of shots, its high DPS is negatively affected by other weapons in your set, and it has like zero spike potential. On the other hand, its instantaneous weapon speed makes it a powerful long-range contender and its shotgun mode is pretty ridiculous up close as well. YMMV I guess. Two and a half stars. Melee Weapon Examples Omega Rainbow Sword: '''lol this wep is a dank meme and nothing else. In all seriousness, this weapon is probably the third or fourth strongest melee in PvP, depending on how you built the rest of your set, which basically means that you should never use it. While it does have a ton of DPS, for melee weapons DPS is rarely important since most of the time you'll rarely ever stay in melee range. Its first special is a nice DPS boost, but don't count on landing any debuffs, at least not long enough to make it worthwhile. Its second special sucks because periastrons suck. Its third special is a dank meme and nothing else. There's not much reason to use this weapon in PvP. Three stars. '''Overseer Warhammer: :( rip in nerf. This weapon used to dominate the PvP meta, and hammer sets were exceptionally powerful - almost as powerful as bow sets. However, the hammer recently got nerfed :( and hammer sets are not nearly as good as they once were. Nevertheless, this hammer still boasts the highest spike-ability of any individual weapon in PvP as well as an AoE function that makes it hurt less when you miss. Two stars by itself, three and a half stars with Golden Katana. Golden Katana: '''This melee has been one of the strongest melee weapons for the past three years and that still hasn't changed. But I know what you're thinking: "How does a level 40 melee get to be one of the strongest melees in the game?" Well that's simple. This melee weapon enables all other melee sets. Its degrade gives the equip-free speed boost that other melees needed to consistently hit. Four stars. '''Overseer Mace: I'll be honest: on its own, this weapon is complete shit. Like, you will lose most of the matches in where you pick this weapon. Its damage is pretty trash and the AoE isn't anything special, and its shield is next-to-useless...right? Certainly, in most situations 80% damage reduction at the cost of 100% attack and 60% speed is a horrible trade - unless you're using a cloak. This weapon is hugely synergistic with cloak, and actually makes post-nerf cloak shield sets viable. One star on its own, four with cloak. Category:Blog posts